Baka
by THA musIc GuY
Summary: For even though Naruto's the same Naruto, and Sakura the same Sakura; something's different, and the festive post-war mood in the village isn't exactly something that helps conceal changes. Naruto x Sakura. Post-War. Minor Chapter 631 spoilers. Read&Review?


**A one-shot. ;) I'll start with the fic in a coupla days. Have _nearly _written the first chapter. :D**

**Anyway, here's this!**

* * *

**Ciselures Idiotes**

* * *

"I still can't believe you actually agreed to come out."

Sakura's ear twitched at the sentence, and her eyes commuted to their corners to look at its speaker. The latter's blonde hair ruffled in the breeze that was blowing over the tank-top on which they were seated, and his eyes shone a mystic sapphire, as he cocked his head to a side to look at her. He had on a black t-shirt, with the Konohan insignia on it, and a pair of khaki-pants, which went surprisingly well with the look he'd come to possess off late.

She grinned.

"Don't speak much of it, Baka, lest I start disbelieving it myself."

The blonde chuckled, and turned away; casting his gaze on the illuminated village in front. The exuberance was obvious, for the Leaf had been generously bestowed with colorful lights, vibrant stalls, public comic-stagings, and a myriad more expressions of elation; and in the aforementioned exuberance, the quiet of the top of the tank on which he and his roseate friend were seated, was undeniably magical.

He smiled.

"You know Sakura-chan, there's something I've really wanted to know for a couple of days," said he, turning again to look at the girl beside him, "Now that the war's over, the village's on its feet again, and, ya'know, Teme's back and all," he gulped, "What do you plan'ta do with your life?"

Sakura blinked.

It was... _unusual_, to say the least, of the blonde to engage in such conversations with her. However, whenever he _did_, well... it was different. And NOT in the bad manner.

"Naruto, why the sudden inquiry?" She asked, as a smile moved onto her lips.

The blonde stared at her for a few moments, and then turned away again, a smile falling over his own features.

"I dunno. Guess it's just the mood that's settled over the whole place... presumably."

Sakura blinked one more time, as she pondered what the blonde was thinking. Then the smile returned to her face, as she too turned to look away.

"I'm gonna become the best medic in the entire shinobi-world, just you wait and watch!"

She could feel the blonde smile, and that, weirdly, led to the emergence of a plethora of butterflies in her stomach.

She gulped. It was happening again.

As if he were reading her thoughts, the blonde chose that moment itself to turn towards her, and open his mouth in another question.

"So what did'ja think of my old man?"

The roseate heard his question, and slowly, in an almost languid fashion, turned her head towards him; her lips bent in a small smirk.

"Is that even a question, Baka? He was the Fourth! A Legend!"

Naruto shook his head at her answer, and lifted a hand to wave in front of her face.

"Not the legend-oriented stuff! I want ta know how ya felt about his personality!"

Sakura cocked her head to a side at the question.

"He barely saw me for a moment, before insinuating that we were a couple-"

The roseate stopped, and felt a blush creep onto her face, as her face reddened.

She'd pranced onto the exact thing that'd been clogging her mental space for the better half of the past week, and, much to her anxiety, rendered her an insomniac for the last couple of nights.

The blonde himself had turned a bit quiet at her mention of the incident, and was now eyeing her in a somewhat... _different _manner; his darkened eyes stiff on her emerald ones, unrelenting, and, strangely, expectant.

"And what _do _you think of that Sakura-chan?"

Sakura felt strangely trapped; as if her body had suddenly gone limp, and all her thoughts emptied. She couldn't help but stare into the eyes of the boy in front of her, as the latter gazed intently into hers'. It had come; the moment she'd been picturing ever since she'd embarked upon the quest of coming to Naruto's aid in the battle against Obito and Madara, she had to speak her mind now.

Otherwise she was pretty sure that it would pass, never to come again.

_'Ladies and gentlemen,' rang out the voice of Kiba, from somewhere down below, 'The time has come for Konoha to prove that it really is the land o' fire! Let the world behold our fire works in the count of five!'_

"I-"

Images of the multitude of times wherein the blonde had saved her flashed over Sakura's mind.

'_Four!'_

"I-"

She was partially sure that he was still, well, maybe; in for her? At least, she _thought _so.

'_Three'_

"I-"

So what was the reason behind the impeccably big lump that was forming in her throat? She had to voice it. She _had _to!

'_Two'_

"Sakura-chan," the blonde said, smiling softly, "Just let yourself be..."

The roseate blinked.

'_One'_

And in the next second, she was on his lap, their lips in astounding conformation; her hand in his hair, and his on her lower back, as she ravishingly tried to _feel_ the moment. The moment that'd been practically _rai_ding her inner eye for almost all her waking hours those few days.

Her brain had nearly turned to mush; barely registering the fact that somewhere above them, a plethora of colors were exploding in the night sky, showcasing the astounding victory the ninja alliance had won. Barely understanding that the two of them were basically looking like characters in a clichéd film; that, strangely, wasn't that clichéd when _they _were the ones involved.

However, what she did register, was that some parts of her anatomy had suddenly started acting... _curiously._

"N-Naruto."

She felt the blonde pull just a small bit away to gaze at her face.

He grinned, "Oh my."

And she couldn't help but do so too, for, who was she kidding? Naruto was, and would always be, the unpredictable one.

So it didn't go without saying, that when she pressed herself against him again; a smile was on her lips, a new sort of gleam in her eyes, and a weirdly suitable word on her lips.

"Baka."

* * *

**So there's me newie! What'cha theenk, me hearties! Review, and temme! :D**

**And as usual, I've not proofread this. So, if ya find any glaring bastard-like-mistakes, lemme know. :D**

**~THA musIc GuY**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW! PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE!**


End file.
